Envisions of the Heart
by xoBrokenPromisesxo
Summary: Have you ever been in love with someone that once your heart was broken you thought it could never be mended. Kagome is going through just that. Could a cold Lord of the West help her through or permanently damage her soul. SessKag
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark night and the stars were shinning above a broken girl who was crying over the events that had just taken place. Love. Such strength in some case but such a weakness in others. Your rise and your downfall something that you can't control. First loves are always the worst they hurt the most for someone whom is inexperienced in the area. When you are in love for the first time you feel as if nothing can hurt you because you feel invincible until that love comes crashing down. Not many marry their first loves but almost everyone never forgets them. Love is what builds us as humans but what about demons? Are they immune to this wonderful emotion that we humans take for granted or are they just not willing to accept the fact that they have feelings. Either way the only comfort this young girl has is cold Taiyoukai named Sesshomaru because his half-wit brother decided to break the ever-loving Kagome's heart. Our story of true love takes place here after Kagome sees Inuyasha with the clay pot known as Kikyo…

Again I decided to follow him hoping that he wasn't about to see whom I thought he as going to see. I prayed and hoped he was just going for a walk…by the well…and by the god-tree…where they usually meet to just reminisce on the past. Hope. What a lousy optimistic word. Hope is what brings people like me down but hope is all I have left for I do not trust him anymore but I do love him. Ironic the one I love I just can't find it in my heart to trust but again I am hoping that I am wrong that it is just a simple walk into the woods to clear his mind of his most recent battle or nightmare or anything. But as soon as I turned the corner low and behold he is there making out with the clay pot but of course as if I were surprised I gasped and ran as far away as I could just to get away from the scene forgetting that this particular scene will be playing in my mind over and over again. I couldn't bring myself to cry, I tried to control my tears but my efforts were useless they fell anyway and I fell in the grass hugging my knees close to my stomach while shaking uncontrollably from the sudden surge of emotions going through me. That's how he found me. Alone, broken, crying, and no emotion or tears left to shed. Could he possible cure me that's a laugh the one without emotions curing the one with them…or had them. Could he possible fill the void in my broken heart or maybe he will just kill me and get it over with so Kikyo will have her complete soul back. Whatever the options it was a lose- lose situation so either way I would die broken and alone. But what I expected never happened only two arms encircled me and a soft whispered left his mouth "its okay" I couldn't believe it he was comforting me of all things. Next thing I knew everything went black and I became numb and my mind starting thinking of the man who saved me from desperation at least for the time being…Sesshomaru…

I woke up to the sun peering through a window. Where am I? Then I looked across the room to see the taiyoukai staring at me with those piercing golden eyes that seemed to haunt my every being and fiber. Then the events of last night came crossing through my mind. I was on the verge of tears when Sess-chan came over and wrapped his arms around me again saying that is was going to be okay and I drifted back off into sleep feeling safe and secure for the first time in my entire life. Hours later I woke up to find the once bright window now dark. It was nightfall and I was hungry. I got out of the bed and went out the door into the hall or endless corners and pathways. They needed a directory that say you are here but after much time wondering I found a STOCKED kitchen and a very stoic youkai looking at me with bewildered eyes.

"Hello Kagome did you sleep well?"

I was surprise as all hell. He used my name and was that voice his kind voice and since when did he care about me I was so confused but told him I slept well then I started crying again and once again he came to my rescue…

"I am so sorry for being a burden to you…thank you so much for helping me these past two days…I don't know what I would have done without your service or your help which are like the same thing…I am forever in your debt please tell me what I can do to repay you!"

Sess pvo

Ever since last night I have taken care of my half-wit brothers wench. But I can't help from feeling a strong urge to protect her…its annoying I do not want to become my father but…every time she starts to cry I feel a need to be there for her to tell her everything is okay but…these feelings are actually blowing my emotionless cover damn this girl for undoing many of my walls to protect myself. I vowed when I was younger that I would never fall in love yet alone with a human I wanted the Western lands to die with me and crumble in Inuyasha's unworthy hands. I wanted so badly to kill her last night but when those stormy blue eyes peered up at me I was taken back at how…empty they looked and felt the need to restore happiness into her life. I brought her back to my palace and I have been caring for her ever since. Why did I save her? One she was defenseless and I just can't kill people like that. Two I had been exhausted from killing trespassers on my land so I just didn't need to see more blood. Three she looked so sad and broken when lying there in the grass I just couldn't help but at least try to help her until Inuyasha came, I could use her for bait, get tetsuagia away from my brother and then I can kill them all. What a genius plan of mine I simply must congratulate myself so now I have to get this girl to trust me and for her debt I will make her care for Rin this way Jaken can actually be some help to me with important matters. It was too good to be true…to good indeed.

Normal PVO

"Kagome you are to be Rin's mother and a servant in this household. You are not to speak to me as if I am your friend and you are not to bother the other people around this palace while you are here healing do you understand?"

She nodded meekly and stared at the bi-polar taiyoukai. What had just happened here? I mean he was nice one minute then he his cold arrogant self…bastard I'll show him that jerk he can't just order me around like some slave with the wave of his hand. No I will make him pay with his own deal. So he wants me to serve him well serving him I will do…

I meet a lot of the servants that worked for Sess and they all seemed to be nice but looked down upon me for I was human. Nothing in this world would ever change humans and demons could never be compatible with anyone but one another I learned that the hard way but who would have thought a half-demon would be the same. God I wish I could purify his ass and get it over with but unfortunately I would hate to see my first love and my best friend die…for now.

A new day arose in the western lands and I had found that I had fallen asleep in the library. How I found my way into the library nobody knows but I wasn't about to find my way back out so I just rested there. I vaguely wondered if Sesshomaru would be worried about his missing prisoner. I figured he used my debt statement and is just using me for tetsaiga but I don't care nor will I ever the only thing I am particularly happy about is being away from that ass hole Inuyasha. All of a sudden the library doors opened and there stood Sesshomaru glaring at me.

"Wench where have you been?"

"In here I got lost and fell asleep and my name is not wench its Kagome say it with me now Ka-go-me got it. That is the only name you can call me not wench, bitch, whore, woman, or whatever else is hot on your tongue got it?"

I noticed Sesshomaru only stared at me with eyes that hardened at my every word hmph take that jackass.

"You will respect this Sesshomaru as long as you live here and you I will call ou whatever I please got that wench!"

"Its KAGOME"

I can see now saying those words to the ever great Sesshomaru was a huge mistake.


	2. Living In Solitude

Hey guys this is chapter 2 of my story and I just wanted to tell you all to read and review so I can get some kind of feedback ON TO CHAPTER 2 sorry I haven't updated….

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha although I wish I did…it would make my life…

Chapter 2-Living in Solitude 

Every day is suppose to be a new adventure, something great for everyone to see, something that no one will ever forget as long as they live. Well living in a massive castle with no one to talk to, breathing next store to Frosty, who won't hesitate to cut off my head, isn't what I expected my young life to be like. Now I have to baby sit Rin, who in all honesty is the cutest little girl I have ever seen, but I have responsibilities I have duties and for someone with a lot of pride and so called honor, Frosty just doesn't seem to understand…

Again I wake up to this dark cold room. Again random servants come in and out spitting out comments about me being human and living with Sesshomaru. Every damn day I escape but can't even get past the gates of the castle. I want to die, I don't want to live here anymore if there was ever I time I wished for Kikyo to kill me it would be now in this moment. She can have her soul back for all I care all I want is out, out of this place, out of this life, and most of all out of this era. I am suffocating, the people here infuriate me, I want to kill, I want to fight, I want, I want, to be loved cared for not just some toy or silly thing that can be brushed aside without a second thought I want to be noticed not ignored I just want to be loved is that all to much to ask?

As I walked down the hall of this massive castle I come across a room that has a very cold aura in it. I opened the door to peak inside fulfilling my own curiosity…

"Hello um, is anybody in here?" Just then I noticed the window was open and a large gust of wind rushed through and before I could even blink someone had grabbed me by the throat and I was slowly turning blue.

"Wh..aa.t le..t…me..g..o.!"

"Kuukukukuku little miko is here in the western lands how easily I got in to the supposedly impenetrable castle! Now I get to claim my prize tonight little miko you will be mine and you will also be dead. HAHHAHA whose going to save you now you know as well as I do that Sesshomaru would not be caught dead with at human and Inuyasha doesn't even know you exist anymore with Kikyo around! You are worthless and useless and now mine to control! …"

"H…E…L….P!" I screamed as loud as I could with my breathing being almost cut off and all and I knew that Sesshomaru had insane hearing I just hoped that he would hear me and come to rescue me. But after a few minutes and as Naraku was still going on his rampage I guess forgetting that he was in Sesshomarus realm I began to lose hope. Damn that word. It is never good it always brings hardship. I still can't believe that I used it after everything that has happened because I believed and had hope in people. I should really stop being hopeful and optimistic it never works.

"Ple..aas…e …let..me..g..o..I..d.o..n't..ha..v.e..what…y..ou…wa..n..t..!"

Just as I said those words I realized that my wish had come true that my life would finaly end but it didn't bring any satisfaction. I want to keep on going I just need a reason. Flashes of Shippo and Sango and Miroku kept flashing in my mind all of these pictures that I had forgotten. How could I forget my family if I just die than people would be saddened over my death I would ring people pain that is the last thing that I want. I need to live I need to keep going. WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!

Then a flash of silver crossed my eyes and I thought it was my imagination playing tricks on me but then I was released from the grip and the puppet of Naraku was dead in ashes in front of my eyes. I looked up only to see molten pools staring back at me with his stoic face but if you look deep into his eyes you were able to see the worry clearly written in his eyes that is something I will never forget. Then I collapsed.

I started to wake up the next day feeling really warm. I turned around to see a big white fluffy thing surrounding my body. As I glanced around the room my eyes met up with those golden orbs that stared down at me.

"You cause to much trouble miko… you need to learn to take care of yourself…not always will you be so fortunate as to have me around for protection so starting today you will have training understood?"

"Yes" Training what in the seven hells. I was getting trained by the selfish bastard known as Sesshomaru! Well he isn't so much of a bastard he did save my life but training will be hard and long and painful and I think I might die. O God I am going to die by training!

"Hehe what about Rin, I mean I won't be able to teach her and concentrate on training all at the same tie. How will she manage?"

"You will train with me a little after dawn then you will spend the rest of the day with Rin understood human."

"Listen my name is not human or miko or anything else for like the 2nd time my name is KA-GO-ME GET IT RIGHT. And yes I understand gosh Frosty you could be a little nicer you know, hmm maybe I just won't do as you ask what will you do then HUH? I mean I am the only way you can ever get information about Inuyasha what do you say to that you big fluff ball?

Next thing I knew I was against the wall with a clawed hand around my neck ready to kill me when…

**Comment:** I am very sorry I haven't updated school is a bitch but it is finally over YAY! Now I am working but I have more time to write so I hope to update soon please review!


	3. What am I to you?

Hey guys this is the third chapter of Envisions of the Heart. I hope you guys have liked the story up till now and I am sorry if you don't. Here is chapter 3 enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the characters used.

Onto the story!

_**Chapter 3: What am I to you?**_

I was dropped to the floor instantly. I looked up only to find those molten pools as confused as I was. What had just happened here? It was as if he sensed something or was unsure of what to do with himself since he had just dropped me to the ground without a though of my welfare or anything. Then I saw him unsheathe his sword and then next thing I know youkai guts on the ground, nice real nice, I mean who doesn't want to se guts and blood all over the place after just being squeezed by the throat to death. It was pure hell and that was the only way to put it. But in a weird odd sense from this whole experience I came to find that this isn't really hell only me not liking the situation that I am in and that if Frosty really wanted to kill me he would have done so already.

"Sesshomaru what was that thing?"

"It was a spy of Naraku's they want you dead. I will protect you but you will have to follow my orders understood?"

"Yes"

"Good now follow me, you have some training to do, Kagome."

I froze. Whoa did he just call me by my name was that even possible? I was incredibly happy that he called me by my name that I ran up behind him and hugged him then broke down. Why did I break down you all ask? Well this would be the third time he has saved my life I finally figured out that he isn't a ruthless killer just a giant puppy with an agenda and I felt bad for ever being mean to him, real bad.

Sess PVO

I felt sudden warmth around me. I turned my head to see a raven ball, and I knew it was Kagome. I felt alive and I felt my barriers come down as this human girl with emotions just hugged me then I smelt salt. Damn it I hate it when she cry's urg this ruins everything that I am going to plan. What do I feel for this annoying miko? Is it love? No its just respect. I have come to respect a human. I need to kill her.

Normal PVO (which is like Kagomes pvo the whole time I need to stop that…)

I decided to let fluffy go because I got the feeling that he wasn't enjoying the hug as much as I was. It was stupid of me and I instantly felt my face heat up. I was blushing damn him. When I broke free I ran outside and stood underneath a tree outside in the middle of a garden. There were beautiful flowers tulips, roses, daisies, pansies, and white casa Blanca's. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was and how the moon made them all look so … so holy like. I lay down in the grass with the comfort of the flowers surrounding me and just looked at the sky. The stars looked amazing a lot better than in present day Japan well at least for me. I turned my head just to see fluffy there just staring out at me from the castle. He looked so lonely just standing there under the moon all by himself. It was in that moment that I realized his pain and suffering. He had suffered more than Inuyasha did because he had to grow up at such a young age and in doing so he shut himself off to the rest of the world. I got up and walked over to him and smiled.

"You know, being outside on such a lovely night is better shared with someone else not gazing at someone from afar if that was hat you were doing."

It was that moment that Fluffy came out of his spot and stood next to me and chuckled. Frosty actually chuckled I mean was it even possible for an icicle to unfreeze…wait I already established this one damn it I am starting to repeat myself.

"When I was younger my mother, that is before she died, told me a story about the stars. They are there for comfort something to try to reach for but are untouchable no matter how hard you try. The stars represent our hopes and dreams, the good are the brighter stars and the bad are the duller stars, they make up our entire being and are suppose to comfort us in our darkest times, that's when the stars shine the brightest when we are looking for comfort and feeling all alone in this cruel world. But not event the brightest stars could heal my mother she was in too much pain, that's why I hate Inuyasha, that's why I hate his human blood that's why, that's why, I want him dead, because he hurt my mother she suffered right in front of my eyes that's when I vowed to kill him and shut myself off from the world so I would never learn to like him. I became a cold man, alone and I wanted it to stay that way until you came. You cured me somehow and for that I thank you, Kagome."

For a moment I was speechless. He thanked me and unnoticed to me for a while were the silent tears running down both of our faces.

"I … thank you for sharing that with me, but you don't have to suffer anymore you need to let it all out, whether you like it or not I will be here for you and I am going to help you Sess, I promise you that I am going to help you and be there for you until the day I die."

I embraced him. In that very moment all defenses on both our parts fell. We stood there under the silent moon and stars and let all of our pain and suffering out together and vowed to one another that we would protect the other and comfort them in times of need and to never let the other go. We didn't realize it then but that was the night that we truly fell in love with each other that night under the moon and stars and it seemed they grew brighter each passing moment we stood there.

**_Authors Note:_** OK I am going to end it there cause I just can't add on to this. AHHH I am having so much trouble with this. Thank you to all those who reviewed so far I am so glad you like it. I know this is a short chapter…hell they are all short… and I do take time to update it so I will try to work on that. PLEASE REVIEW! If anyone thinks I am missing anything in this story just tell me everything is welcomed and I will try to update once a week. Until next time.

xobrokenpromisesxo


	4. So This is Me

Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of my story. I know I am terrible with the whole updating thing but I am working on it and I will make my chapters longer but I couldn't add on to chapter 3 I liked ending it there so I am sorry! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and please continue reviewing and reading my story! Much thanks and as they say the show must go on or in this case the story…

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used.**_

Chapter 4: So this is me 

After holding each other like that for what seemed like a lifetime, we separated and walked back into the castle holding hands. It was weird I never imagined Sess being so nice and having a side like this to him. From that point on we grew closer each day and he told me everything about his past. About his father, his mother, Jaken, Rin, you name it he told me. I also told him everything I knew about myself. Which is the basic I hate Inuyasha and kikyo, I miss Sango Miroku and Shippo, I live 500 years in the future, I broke the sacred jewel shard, everything. He is kind to me and shows his emotions around me and me only and let me into his life and I couldn't be happier about it. Also he has trained me and I almost beat him…I was so close! Damn poisoned claws…I want them…they really are an advantage…

I went into his study because I was summoned. I will say even though the two of us are friends he has a habit of summoning me at the wrong time. I was in the middle of teaching Rin and important life lesson: How to piss of a Youkai. Very valuable if you ask me…she was practicing on Jaken…I hate that damn toad…

"You rang"

"Yes, Inuyasha and his little crew have slipped into the western lands. Kikyo is with them just thought you should know."

I was completely silent and he noticed.

"Do not worry this Sesshomaru will not let Inuyasha or Kikyo find this castle. I will only let the Taijia, the Monk, and the kit pass into this castle and then I will send the troops to hunt down and ki-"

"No, let Inuyasha and Kikyo pass as well I have a debt to pay and if I don't succeed then you may gladly kill them yourself. I want to kill Kikyo with my own hands once and for all. I have reason to believe that she is trying to use Inuyahsa to her advantage against us and team him up with Naraku. He will do it to. He loves her too much not to. I think Kikyo is the mastermind behind this whole damn war and I want her dead so none of what I just said happens because if Inuyasha switches sides then…Naraku will surely win. Let them all pass Sess."

" Are you sure Kags I mean Kikyo will try and kill you and-"

"Yes let them pass and thank you for your concern but if I almost beat you in training and if you weren't holding back like you said I have also grown a lot and I also have an advantage."

"And what may that be?"

"I am alive."

"That you are."

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Yes come to my room after dinner I have something I want to show you, you may leave if you wish. I think Jaken has had enough and by the way How to piss off a Youkai will not be taught after today it you do not wish for Jaken to also want to kill you, although it is rather amusing to picture."

Before I knew it I grabbed his hand and made him get out of his chair and follow me.

"Now you don't have to picture it look."

Sure enough there was Rin beating Jaken to a bloody pulp just like I had told her to and Jaken cursing under his breath. I also saw Sess laughing. Flat out laughing and then in his eyes he felt sorry for the toad so I told Rin to stop. Jaken went back to doing his orders, Sess went back to his study, and I taught Rin math. Afterwards, dinner was served. I apologized to Jaken and we all ate in peace. Sess left early and I was starting to get nervous…

After dinner was over a servant escorted me to his room and I stood outside the door heart racing and face completely flushed.

"You may come in now if you like."

I forgot dogs have excellent hearing so he knew I was standing there for a good ten minutes contemplating whether or not to leave…damn him and his 6th sense or improved 5th sense.

When I walked in I thought I was going to faint. The room was covered in roses and there was a table with desert next to 3 candles on the outside balcony. The room smelt like roses and cinnamon and there was Sess next to the table on the balcony watching the moon. He seemed to be in a trace. I finally realized that he helped me get over Inuyasha; he helped me move on and open my heart back up to love. I realized that I loved him much more deeply than I ever loved Inuyasha. He was my night in shinning armor, my savior, and the one who held my heart, mind, body and soul without me even realizing it.

"Sess…it's…it's…beautiful!"

He turned towards me and you could see the blush on his face. Faint but there.

"Kagome, I wanted to tell you this and give you this before Inuyasha and Kikyo came…before I met you I was a cold, emotionless, mass murdering Taiyoukai who hated humans and life. But then I stumbled across you, you taught me to love again, to open my heart again, you showed me how to dream again and how emotions aren't a weakness but a strength, you Kagome helped me realize what a fool I have been for shutting myself off to the world and for that I will never ever be able to repay you for. Kagome in these short few months that you have been here I have come to accepted things that I thought I would never accept. Kagome in short you are my light, my guide, and you are the keeper to my heart. I love you."

I was completely speechless I started crying.

"What did I say something to hurt you, I am sorry I didn't know I would hurt I'm"

The next thing I knew I kissed him and held him tightly to me never wanting to let go of him.

"Shut up…you didn't do anything wrong I am just happy tears of joy and Sess? I love you too I truly do with all of my heart!"

We stared at each other and kissed again but with each passing moment the kiss became more passionate before I knew it his hand was underneath my shirt, rubbing my sides and I was to lost in paradise to have any idea what was happening. I needed air so I broke the kiss.

"Kagome will you do me the honor of being my mate?"

"Yes, I will be your mate."

He gave me a ring and then bit my neck marking me as his for the time being. It was complete until you actually mated but for the time being it meant I was off limits and I belonged to someone like an engagement.

"Kagome here it is armor. It is very lightweight and can be worn under anything. Wear this while they are here so you won't be harmed by anything you miss. I had it made especially for you. It blocks miko power, and all weapons, even poisoned claws. But any weapon infused with the shikon shard it cannot protect you against only give you warning."

"Okay, thank you so much"

We kissed again and then that night we slept in the arms of one another just enjoying the others presence for tomorrow they will be arriving.

The next morning I woke up feeling warm and I turned to see Sess staring at me. He kissed my forehead, then the bite mark then kissed me full on the lips. I have to admit I could get used to this.

"We have to get up they will be arriving"

"Has it dawned on you yet that you are the new lady of the western lands?"

When he said that all thoughts cleared my brain. I didn't think of it like that I was his, the new lady of the western lands free to order Jaken around and make his life a living hell YES!

There was a pounding on the door and Jaken came in and got kicked in the head by Sess.

"You little ungrateful toad! **BANG** Who told you that you could enter NO ONE **BANG**!"

"Please forgive this unworthy servant milord and lady but they have arrived and are waiting in the hall just thought I should tell you milord I will keep them waiting."

"Make sure Rin doesn't go down there now leave," he growled.

I died I laughed my ass off! We got dressed and headed towards the hall the moment of truth. Life sucks.

"Damn you Sesshomaru give Kagome back you asshole or I will be forced to kill you!"

**_Author's note:_** I updated twice in the same day because well I felt bad and I was really on a roll. I hope you liked this chapter as well! Please review so for real this time…see you in Chapter 5 it will take awhile to see how I want to do this so don't be expecting anything in like a day or three. I will try to get it out by Thursday or Friday. PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time…

xobrokenpromisesxo


	5. Prepare for Battle

**Authors Note: **I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Please forgive me I have been on vacation and I have been working lkike crazy! The camp session finally ended so I have nothing to do now so I should be updating on a more regular basis that is if I don't get writers block…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 5: Prepare for Battle**

When we went through the two double doors leading to the entrance of Sess's palace, we saw Inuyasha with Kikyo right by his side fighting stance taken. Sess was walking right in front of me and was sort of hiding me so to say. When I peered through the door's I saw looks of disgust pass through Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's faces as they stared at Inuyasha. I needless to say was glad. It was closing in on my 18th birthday and it was only two days away. My powers are steadily increasing in just two days my complete transformation will take place. I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see Sess staring down at me trying to search my soul to see if I was ready. As if knowing the answer, he started walking forward and I followed.

"Kagome get away from him are you crazy he will kill- wait sniff, sniff why the hell do you smell like him? What the hell is going on! Screamed a pretty enraged Inuyasha.

I noticed the clay pot hanging by his side and also I saw her put her pale lifeless hand on her shoulder, then she had the nerve to talk to me.

"Come on Kagome we need you to find the shards." She pressed.

All the respect that I had left for Inuyasha left in that moment. I was still just a shard detector to him and I always will be second best but why should I care I had a new life with someone a hell of a lot better. I felt a twinge in my aura for a moment and the next thing I knew I had thrown them both into a wall and put up little small daggers, deadly daggers, at the bade of their necks, arms, legs and pressure points. Inuyasha being the coward that he is said that he didn't mean what he had said that he had meant something else that day he broke her heart broke her soul and spirit.

"Please Kagome you know I care I was I was just angry at everything that you did wrong that day"

Well I knocked both of them unconscious after Kikyo swore that he was telling the truth and trying to cover up his pack of lies more swiftly than he ever could. I was so disgusted that I had to knock them out and I told Jaken and a few guards to throw them out. I looked over at Sess to see him smiling at me. He didn't interfere because he knew I had to deal with the matter for myself. I looked over at Sango and Miroku who were staring at me with confusion in their eyes. I looked at Shippo and told him to go play with Rin and I then I started to tell everything that has happened and it got so bad that I started crying and Sess had to complete the rest for me.

"So you and Sesshomaru are mated!" screamed Sango "When the hell did this happen! What has really been going on Kagome? I mean I am very excited about you finding true love and all but do you realize what you have just done? You made another enemy INUYASHA KAGS do you realize how good of an advantage Naraku has now DO YOU REAL-

I couldn't take it I slapped her across the face with tears still streaming down my face. I looked over at Miroku who looked at me with understanding eyes and said the last thing I thought he would say.

"So have you and Sesshomaru mated yet? Have any juicy details?

BANG

"Dear Sango why must you hurt me so?"

"Once a pervert always a pervert" muttered Sango.

She looked back at me with fire in her eyes.

"I am sorry Sango but I had to you don't really understand what transpired that well but we need your help. We are not trying to make an enemy out of Inuyasha but only make him see the truth."

"So what exactly is the plan?" asked Miroku trying to figure out what is going on now.

"I can answer that" said Sess "We have decided to kill two birds with one stone. We know that Kikyo is working for Naraku and that Inuyasha will follow whatever she says. They are mates now but Kikyo being dead is able to conceal the scents of the two and double cross both of them by acting as both of their mates and by playing with both of them to get the jewel. She is the interceptor the one who truly wants the jewel, not to say that she is the only one who wants it, only that as of now she has the best weapon her sex. She has made herself a huge asset in this battle and we both know how much you both hate Kikyo so we want you to help us. I will delegate a meeting with the four lords of each land and lower tribe demons to create an army big enough to faze Naraku and essentially destroy him. In two days Kagome will come into her true power taking a lot of power away from Kikyo and thus weakening her. Even though the four allies are not on good terms we all have a common goal to destroy Naraku that will make them agree. You and the monk will keep an eye on Inuyasha and Kikyo and notify my spy who will meet you tomorrow when Kikyo is making her final move which will initiate the battle. Shippo will stay here. Kagome has just erased the memory of Inuyasha and Kikyo of ever coming here and Shippo so all you have to do is keep a close watch and act like yourselves. So will you help us?"

"Yes just tell us where to meet this spy" stated Miroku and Sango.

"By the lake in the Eastern lands where the new moon makes an outline of a phoenix in the lake."

"ok"

We hugged and wished each other luck, ushered them outside, and put the barrier back up. Shippo was very happy to be with me and started calling Sess father and I have never seen the ice cube so happy. Dinner was uneventful and then we put the children to bed and I stood outside on Sess's balcony. I was thinking about the final battle when two arms encircled me from behind and I saw silver hair surround me and Sess started kissing me. I turned around and looked into his golden orbs and smiled then walked over to the bed.

"So who is this spy and when do I get to meet him"

"You will meet HER tomorrow and she happens to be the best spy in all the lands I bet my life on it"

"She must be an excellent demoness for you to have such a high attitude towards her."

Then he started laughing I looked at him and smack him lightly on the arm.

"What is so funny?"

"The spy is a human miko."

"Interesting I thought humans were beneath you?"

He laughed again and said only those who are unworthy and then I laughed. He said that it is a good battle tactic to make humans afraid of you because if there are more humans like her than I would be dead and you would have no lover. I laughed and hoped to God that it would never happen. We fell asleep in each others arms again silently wondering what the next day would bring.

**Authors Note:** I FINISHED YESSSS. OK sorry it took so long I have been really busy as I said. I hope you enjoyed chapter five and be on the lookout for chapter 6!

PLEASE REVIEW ANYTHING GOOD OR BAD I ACCEPT THEM ALL!

xobrokenpromisesxo


End file.
